Ice Particles (Discontinued, perhaps)
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: It is Ema's seventeenth birthday, and she discovers that she has strange magical powers... Will these powers tear her apart from her family? (Disney's Frozen concept) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of things

**Ice Particles**

 **Hi! My fifth fanfic! Surprisingly, a BroCon fanfic. I was planning on a Tangled fanfic.**

 **For those who aren't a Disney fan here (I suppose most of you aren't, but I am): The concept is quite similar to Disney's Frozen. I just said, I am a die-hard Disney fan! (TBH, I'm a Tangled fan, not Frozen's, but my sister is crazy about Frozen's Elsa and stuff... So I've seen the movie, and a bit impressed by the magic) I'm trying to merge this wonderful anime and that sweet movie Frozen.**

 **In this story, knows she's adopted. So let's begin with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither do I own Brothers Conflict, nor the concept or ice particles of Frozen.**

"Aren't you excited, Chi? Tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday!" The little squirrel, sitting on Ema's lap asked, and she smiled. "Yes I am. I'll be turning a year older tomorrow. The nest part is that I won't be celebrating it alone, but with my thirteen brothers."

"You mean wolves?" Juli said, and Ema giggled. She loved her brothers, and wouldn't like them to hear her pet's barbarian comments, though, only Louis could understand him. Thankfully, she was in her room with him.

The phone beeped beside her, she checked it and her face suddenly brightened. "It's a text message from papa!" she exclaimed. Juli climbed her shoulder and said, "Read what Rintaro has written."

Ema read, "Hello Ema. I hope you and the boys are all well. I know you must be very excited for your birthday tomorrow, but I found a paper from your father's personal diary, which seems very important to me. See the attachment I have sent.  
Take care. Happy Birthday in advance.  
Rintaro"

"What kind of note would it be?" she mumbled while pressing the button, by which she could view the attachment. It was a picture of a sheet tore from a diary, which seemed very old. It was nibbled by rats and was in an awful condition, making it difficult to read the small scribbled letters written on it with black ink. "Read it, Chi."

She zoomed it and read out aloud, "My daughter Ema was cursed because of me. I am the one who will be responsible for the problems she will face in future. She will be possessing magical powers from her hands and legs, and will discover all these the second she turns sixteen. I hope she stays safe. I still can't forgive myself."

"Is it the end?" Juli asked, and she replied, "Yes. That's it."

There was complete silence in the room after the note was read. Of course, Ema was highly perplexed after reading it, wondering what would happen. Juli, too, was wondering if the note was just a lame joke or the truth. From their point of view, it was impossible. But they couldn't deny the fact that something made it important, neither of them knew what it was. Sure enough, the two were alone in the room; only the walls heard what the brunette read, but it is said that the walls have ears, too.

"Juli..." Ema said, breaking the silence, "what does this mean? My parents died when I was a year old. Will I... be able to possess... magical powers?"

"No chi!" Juli assured, "Live in reality. This isn't a fairyland that you'll be able to possess magic."

"That's right, but—"

"Don't think much about it. Relax!"

~.~

"Where do you think we should go tomorrow to celebrate imouto-chan's birthday?" Kaname asked the group sitting on the dining table.

"I don't think we need to go out somewhere tomorrow. It's—"Ema said, but Tsubaki interrupted her before she could complete her sentence, "No Ema. It is your seventeenthbirthday. For us, it is like a festival."

"Why don't we host a grand party here at home?" Azusa suggested.

"Wow! A party!" Wataru exclaimed.

"Good idea! Is everyone fine with the idea?" Masaomi said, receiving a "Yes" by all the others.

"But there's no need for a party!" Ema argued, and was manipulated by all the others. At least it was better than going out somewhere, considering the words on the note.

She picked up everyone's plates, wondering what the powers would be. What if she gets the powers to turn anyone into anything? Or unlimited wishes to be fulfilled? That would be fun, but she was 'cursed', not 'blessed'.

Ukyo observed her while washing dishes. She seemed lost in her own world. "Are you okay?" he tapped her on the shoulder, waking her up from her thoughts. "Y-yes. Just lost in thoughts." she replied.

~.~

She wasn't able to sleep at night. Tomorrow could either be an amazing day, or an awful one, depending upon the powers she will get tonight. To keep herself busy in some activity, she turned on the television in her room. Juli was already asleep.

12 a.m. Her heart started pounding fast. It was the time. To distract herself, she picked the remote and started channel surfing, though her heart was jumping up and down in her chest.

12:01 a.m. She was watching the television screen when she sensed something cold in her hands. Something extremely cold for a second, and the sensation was lost. She looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened, heart stopped beating for a moment, her mouth opened in shock, and she dropped the remote.

She managed to stammer in horror, "J-J-J-J-Juli..."

 **How was the first chapter? Tell me if I should continue or not by reviewing. Please please PLEASE review. Man, I need them!**

 **Love  
Diamond Shyn **


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Hello, my dear readers!

I've decided to discontinue this story, because after giving a thought to the plot decided, i found out that it was pretty childish, and boring, probably.  
However, if any of you have any suggestion for the continuation of the story, kindly PM me or simply review.

Sorry for disappointing you, but I found no valid idea to make the story interesting, since I'm working on two others at the moment. If I come across any good suggestion, I would be more than happy to write it and continue this story.

You can check out my other in-progress story _Red Diamond_ , again a Brothers Conflict story. Synopsis - Sabrina is a 17 year old, carefree Indian girl, who loses her family in an accident, and gets adopted into the family of Asahinas. The romantic saga begins, spiced with even more romance and humor, but what happens when the truth about the accident unfolds? What fate awaits her? Is blood thicker than water, or no? (A trailer of the same has been posted)

My sincere apologies again; hope you like my new story.  
Diamond Shyn


End file.
